Known in the sector in question are surveillance systems which allow monitoring of predetermined areas.
These surveillance systems are usually equipped with sensors of various kinds (perimeter, volumetric, cameras) which allow monitoring accesses to a building (for example, doors, windows, etc.).
A first disadvantage of security/surveillance systems of this kind is due to the fact that they have a limited possibility of discriminating whether the person accessing the volume of space under surveillance is authorized to do so or not.
That means such systems are, generally speaking, activated only when there is no one in the protected area and they must be switched off when someone enters the protected area. If not switched off, such systems can set off numerous “false alarms”, that is to say, unwanted alarm signals unrelated to situations of real intrusion or of potential danger.
A long-standing and particularly strongly felt need is that of having a security/surveillance system which can be left on even if there are people inside the area under surveillance, thus guaranteeing greater security for the occupants of the area.
Another need felt by users is that of having a security/surveillance system which is particularly simple.
Another need felt particularly strongly by users is that of having a security system which very easily recognizes entry of an authorized person in the area under surveillance when the security system is on and without requiring any manual intervention or operation to avoid triggering an alarm.